


Стать ангелом-статуей

by WTF KINTAMA 2021 (fandom_Gintama_2020)



Series: WTF Kintama 2021: Спецквест, божественное [4]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angel Wings, Art, Fandom Kombat 2021, Gen, gintama - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/WTF%20KINTAMA%202021
Series: WTF Kintama 2021: Спецквест, божественное [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191998
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Кладезь работ команды WTF KINTAMA 2021





	Стать ангелом-статуей




End file.
